


Letters

by pri_cafe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fan Art, M/M, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pri_cafe/pseuds/pri_cafe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sherlock withdrawal </3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock withdrawal </3

Dear Sherlock,  
This is ridiculous. What am I even doing?   
\- John 

Dear Sherlock,   
I hate you.   
\- John 

Dear Sherlock,   
Why? Why do I hate you? Because you left.   
\- John 

Dear Sherlock,  
Actually, actually I'm glad you left.  You've always made my life so difficult. You always screwed up everything. Forget you. I don't- I don't need you   
\- John 

Dear Sherlock,   
I've done it again. I lied. I never lie to you. You deserve that. I'm sorry. I'm hurt, Sherlock. I'm angry. I… I- I miss you.   
\- John 

Dear Sherlock,   
Where'd you go? What happened? What did I do wrong? You- you jumped. I just watched you. What could I have done? Selfish bastard. I was here. How could you just go? How could you leave? Did you even think? No. No you didn't think. You never think. How can you just be gone?   
\- John

Dear Sherlock,  
Why?   
\- John

Dear Sherlock,   
There was so much you didn't know. There was so much I didn't tell you. But knowing you, you'd probably guessed it all. You were probably right.   
\- John

Dear Sherlock,   
There is so much I don't know. You never told me anything. The closest I ever got was that time you were drunk. That and your stupid note.  
\- John

Dear Sherlock,   
Why did you need to be drunk or on the brink of death to have feelings? Why didn't you trust me?  
\- John

Dear Sherlock,   
It's my fault isn't it?  
\- John

Dear Sherlock,   
What could I have done, Sherlock? You tell me. Why didn't I notice? You weren't the same. I should have noticed. But I didn't. Not until the last moments of you life. Not until it was too late.   
\- John

Dear Sherlock,   
I don't believe you, you know.  
\- John

Dear Sherlock,   
Why'd you lie?  
\- John

Dear Sherlock,   
Moriarty was real and don't you try and tell me different! You were real Sherlock. It was not a lie and I refuse. I refuse to believe you. Don't you dare take this away from me. Just don't.   
\- John

Dear Sherlock,   
I went back today. 221B Baker Street. Mrs. Hudson made me a cup of tea. She yelled, and then she cried. I just sat there Sherlock. Almost paralyzed. I can't do this. Believe me, I tried. I went to Manchester. Away, far away from you. But I couldn't. Don't you understand? I need you. I need this. So here I am 221B Baker Street, former residence of Mr. Sherlock Holmes.   
\- John

Dear Sherlock,   
I want to know. Did I even mean something to you? You just decided to lie to my face. Pick up and leave. Leave and just never come back. You didn't really care did you? You don't have friends. Well for what its worth, you had me.   
\- John

Dear Sherlock,   
I'm sorry. I… I – I. Sherlock, I love you.   
\- John

Dear Sherlock,   
I love you. You are the very best thing. Sherlock, you're my friend, my best friend. You saved me. You made me a better person. You were always so present, so vibrantly alive, exceptional, amazing. I regret saying nothing, but how could I? You were always so full of it. Truth is I need you. I love you. You've always been so full of miracles. Please just this once, for me. I need one miracle Sherlock. Just one. Please, for me. Please don't be dead.  
\- John


End file.
